The Spark of Hope
by YellowFellow19
Summary: When a Militia assault carrier is attacked during an evacuation, it makes a emergency jump to escape. But where they end up isn't where they expect to end up. Looks like they're gonna have to set up shop for a while till they can get home. Takes place after the mission "Boneyard" and during the fall of Beacon.
1. Chapter 1: Emergency Escape

**This is my first Fanfiction so if its a little crappy I understand. Well enjoy the first chapter of this story.**

 **I do not own RWBY or TitanFall, they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

"Captain to all units. Fall back, we got what we came for." Aboard the Militia assault ship _Cambridge,_ Captain Andrew Sims was ordering all of his units back to the ship for departure. As transports were on the way to the ground, the ship's radar operator detected multiple IMC ships heading towards them.

"Captain! We got tangos to coming on our port side! And they don't look too happy either." Radar operator Mike Garcia was the captain's best friend during boot camp and was now sitting at one of the bridge's consoles. "That makes everything much harder doesn't it? Lieutenant Nova! Tell all transports to get back on ship ASAP, we need to get out of here now."

"Roger that sir." Lieutenant Sullivan "Sully" Nova was the ship's radio operator and was in charge of watching the units and providing information to them on battlefield. He also monitored the ship and was the navigator, having to handle 3 tasks at once, it wasn't easy but he could do it thanks to multi-tasking.

The IMC ships then came out of slipspace jump and began to open fire on the _Cambridge._ "Sir, we're being pound on and shield are dropping fast" the ship's engineer, Johnny Baker, warned the bridge through the comlink.

"Captain, all transports have docked onto the _Cambridge,_ we can get out of here now" the Lieutenant reported to the Captain."Alright, lets get out of here, get the FTL drive started." "Roger, firing up FTL drive now, may take 2 minutes before we can jump" Baker told the Captain. As the drive was powering up the IMC reinforcements began to show up and was trying to take down any of the remain MCOR ships.

"Baker we need to go now or we're not getting out alive!" "I'm working on it, its at 80%" the engineer replied back. One of the larger IMC cruisers began charging up its main cannon, ready to open fire on the assault carrier any second."We have to go now!" the Captain yelled into his comlink.

"The drive is ready! Jumping in 5 seconds." The crew braced themselves as white streaks of light began appearing outside of the assault carrier. The carrier then jumped into slipspace. Minutes later they came out of slipspace, only to find themselves at an unknown planet."Lieutenant, find out where we are" the captain order.

"Hmm, it seems like we're in an unknown part of space, the planet isn't in any of our archives." "This is gonna be one pain ass to deal with" the captain thought. "Get some recon drones on the planet's surface, we need to find out if the IMC are here first." "Roger that sir." The Lieutenant began typing codes on the computer in front of him."Lets just hope there isn't a war going on here" the Captain thought.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"Sir, I got good and bad news" the lieutenant said to the captain."What is the good news?"

"Well, the IMC isn't here thankfully. Second, there is civilization here."

"The bad news?"

"It seems the area we scout is a populated area that is under attack as we speak."

"Damn. Looks like we're gonna have to go in locked and loaded" the Captain thought. He was thinking they could go in peacefully so it didn't look like they were gonna be invading the planet, but thats now out of the window."Well looks like we have no other choice. Get team Alpha on the ground immediately, also get some grunts on the surface with them."

"Alright, will do sir" the lieutenant answered back."Team Alpha would you report to dropship bay 4. I repeat, report to dropship bay 4." The Lieutenant then looked back at the Captain."Sir, do you want to have me get a report on the ship's damages and systems?" "Yes, and also check our weapon layout, get it to me once its done."

"Aye sir."

* * *

 _ **Mean while in Bay 4**_

"Any clue where we are going?" A blond head male asked. "Not sure, but it seems like we're gonna go help out who ever is getting attacked" another member answered. Alpha Team consisted of 5 people. All were pilots and was the best squad aboard the _Cambridge._ The leader was Sergeant Major Kyle Gutierrez, a 33 year old veteran, joining at the age 18, he had a strong body build and was given the nickname "Gramps". He had short black hair. His right hand man is Corporal David "Davy" Jones. He was the one with blond hair. After him was Private First Class James Johnson, he was the team's sniper, having a sharp eye and was able to hit an enemy up to 1 mile away. Private First Class Garrett Pierce was James best friend and he was the heavy weapons specialist. The final member of the squad was Private J.P. Coppers. He was the newest addition to the team, however he never talked once to the team, only using body language to communicate to the team. He was the CQC expert of the team.

"Well, lets load up, don't want to be late to the party" Kyle said to his squad.

"Hey Gramps, think we can get a drink on you after this battle?" the Corporal asked him.

"Sure I guess, but just don't pass out like last time. I had to literally had to drag your ass back to your quarters. Same goes for you Pierce."

The dropship then flew out of the hanger and warped them down to the battlefield. As the squad got a good look outside, the saw 3 large dark almost pitch black birds fly past them. If the moon wasn't out, they would have never seen them.

"Forget buying one drink, I'll buy the whole damn bar when we get back."

"Aww, your too nice Gramps" Johnson said to his CO.

"Thats if we get back in once piece" stated Garrett.

"I just hope so, I really do" Kyle muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **OK, I'm sorry this was late, I thought I had uploaded it but I guess I didn't. Well I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. Till then my comrades, also give me reviews on any suggestions I should put into the story, I don't have the best creative mind in the world. P.S, JP was based off the Rookie from Halo 3 ODST.**


	2. Chapter 2:Unknown Hostiles

Chapter 2:Unknown Hostiles

* * *

"Pilots were inbound to target area ETA 30 seconds, ready up" the dropship pilot yelled to the back from the cockpit. Even though the dropship was small, it surprisingly fit all 5 of them in there with their equipment. Even a MARVN was stuffed in there with them. "You heard the man, gear up" Kyle said to the crew."Are the grunts still coming with us down here?" John asked the Co.

"Not sure, but if things don't look good then they might. Remember, what we just saw are pretty big, call down the Titans if needed."

"Copy" replied the rest of the crew.

The back hatch of the dropship them opened up, the MARVN giving them a wave on their way out. As soon as the squad landed, they found themselves in a evac area for the civilians. The civilians gave them a weird look, as if they were a different creature."Hey are they from Atlas?" "Don't know, that doesn't look like Atlas standard issued armor." "Look, they have some sort of jetpack on their backs" the civilians were chattering among themselves about these new soldiers that just arrived on the battlefield.

Kyle, looking around to assess the situation, saw some teens with weapons coming towards them. He ran up to them, grabbing a boy by his arm."Boy, what's the current situation?" The boy gave him a confused look, as if he was seeing a robot talk to him. Kyle realized this, and he took off his helmet to show he was a human.

"I'll ask again, whats the current situation?" he asked with a more serious tone."The school is under attack by grimm! We were supposed to evacuate to the safe zone but some of the teams are still out there fighting grimm and I'm not sure if they are gonna return alive" said the boy. Kyle wondered what the grimm were, he just guessed it was the dark creatures he saw when he was back on the dropship.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Kyle."Well, it ranges from a medium to high threat level, soldier like you wouldn't stand a chance, the rest of the Atlas soldiers don't even stand a chance, I say you get your ass out of here." The boy then ran over to one of the evac ships and joined his buddies.

"Hmph, We'll show you what were made of"Kyle thought to himself."Alright Alpha Team, were gonna push into the school and get any others back here, then we do a clean up." The rest of the team ran up to him and they ventured into the school.

* * *

 ** _Inside Beacon School Grounds_**

The teams from the tournament were fighting off the grimm and now the hacked Atlas robotic soldiers. Team RWBY was split up at the moment, Weiss and Blake were with the group from the tournament, Ruby was on top of Blue Two, one of Ironwood's hijacked cruisers. Yang was trying to make her way towards Weiss and Blake.

"Be safe" Weiss said to Blake. Blake nodded back and they went their separate ways. Weiss and the rest began to fight off the Atlas Paladins that charged at them. Blake was chasing after an Alpha beowolf which ran to the cafeteria and up the wall. Inside the destroyed cafeteria, she saw someone that she never wanted to see again, her old mentor, Adam Taurus.

"No, Adam?"

"Hello my darling."

* * *

 _ **On Alpha Teams side**_

They had made there way towards the entrance of the school and had gunned down any grimm along the way."Ha, these creatures called grimm aren't that tough" Pierce said as they were running."Thats cuz you have a Spitfire LMG" Davy said back to him."Hey can't blame me, I'm the heavy weapons specialist."

"Hey we haven't called in the titans yet, thats a new record, usually we call them in with in 10 minutes on the battlefield" Johnson said to the group. They reached a group of teens fighting off what seemed to be 2 titan like robots, except more bulky."Never mind, I stand corrected, looks like we might need titans."

"If thats the case then James, Garrett, drop Dumb and Dumber, the rest on me were gonna distract the two robots"Kyle told the team. He was the one that actually gave those nicknames to two's titans from the way they both joked on the battlefield, but to his dismay they actually liked the nicknames.

"Copy" the rest said back to him and they preform the plan."Yo Baker, we need you to drop Dumb and Dumber" said Johnson into his comlink."Roger that, stand by for titanfall" came back a reply. Two bright lights came falling down from the sky, a loud engine like noise filled the sky, some what scaring the group of teens. The bright lights then exploded into pieces, revealing 2 large mechs that crashed onto the ground and were in a gorilla like stance. The two pilots then ran towards them and climbed into the cockpits and they got up, pulling their weapons off their backs.

Dumb was Johnson's titan, an Ogre class with a 40mm Cannon. It also came with a particle shield and its ordnance was slaved warheads. Pierce's titan was Dumber, another Ogre class with an Arc Cannon. It came with electric smoke and its ordnance was just the standard issued rocket salvo."Lets get em Pierce"

* * *

 _ **On Weiss's side**_

As they were fighting off the Paladins, she heard a loud noise coming from the sky and saw two bright objects coming towards them."Umm guys, we might have more company." The rest of the group looked up and saw the two objects that explode into two other giant mechs."MORE PALADINS?!" Sun yelled to no one in particular. Right as he said that three armored individuals ran past them."Get back, we'll handle this" one of them said to the group. They then saw two others get in the two mechs that just dropped in and the five of them began to battle the Paladins. One of the armored men began shooting at both paladins while the other two jumped onto the back of the Paladins. Only they didn't jump normally. They had some sort of jet pack on their backs that helped them get up higher into the air.

"This is... uhhh interesting" Sun said to Weiss."Yea I wonder who these guys are, they don't look like they came from Atlas" she replied back.

* * *

 ** _Back to Alpha Team_**

J.P. was shooting at the two Paladins with his RE-45 Autopistol while Kyle and Davy attempted to 'rodeo' the Paladins."Gramps! I can't find a core on this thing!" Davy yelled to Kyle as they were hanging onto the backs of the Paladins."Then its no use for trying to rodeo these things! Jump off and let the titans handle it!"

Both combatants then jumped off and rejoined J.P. to figure out their next move."Johnson, Pierce, fight off the robots, we'll continue on to help others" Kyle said into the comlink."Roger that Gramps, good hunting" both said back to then ran up to on of the teens, a young girl who looked like she was 17 and had snow colored hair."Miss where can we find others that are in need of help?" Kyle asked her. She seemed to space out from seeing the titans, but quickly snapped out of it and looked at the armored man asking her a question."One of my teammates went after an alpha" she answered.

"Which way did he/she go?"

"She went towards the right of the building, towards the cafeteria, not sure if shes still there now."

"Alright, we'll go after her, just stay here in case the two in the titans decide to do anything funny. If they need help, help them out." The three then ran towards the right of the building, seeing smashed windows and flipped over tables, they assumed it was the cafeteria. Inside they saw a man dressed in a black suit draw a sword with a red blade and began to fight a teenage girl with black hair."Cloak and get behind those bushes, J.P., if that guy is about to kill her get in there and intercept"Kyle whispered to the Private. A nod came back as an answer and then the Private ran up against the wall, ready to jump in.

"Thats one hell of a mask to wear, kinda creepy to me, ain't it Gramps?" Davy whispered to Kyle as they trained their sights onto the man."That and he's got unusually red hair, I've never seen someone with that shade of red hair." They watched the battle till they saw the man take down the girl. Then he said something to her, they couldn't make out what he was saying."J.P. can you hear what he's saying?" Kyle said into the comlink. What he got back was an uncloaked hand with two fingers up. That meant a yes, one finger was a no."K, if he says anything funny you take him out." Kyle and Davy then put their sights on the mans head.

* * *

 _ **J.P.'s View**_

He heard the man say something about a revolution against humans and the term 'faunus'. He wondered what a faunus was, but decided to think about it later. He then heard him saying he would torture her by killing everyone she loved, followed by a starting with her. He looked at who he was referring to, he saw a teenage girl with long blond hair shouting the name Blake. He then looked back at the man, seeing him ready to stab the black haired girl. He then jumped through the window, running faster than the average human, grabbing two of the many combat knives he had on him, he managed to block the blade and push it aside, barely missing the girl's abdomen. When he did this when the blades connected, it made a loud clanging noise, grabbing the blond's attention. All she saw was Adam struggling to pull out his blade from the ground, then she saw Blake on the ground under him, that got her fired up and right before she charged in she saw someone appear from thin air. J.P. had both of his knives against Adam's blade, Adam looked at who stopped his blade, only to find nothing but thin air till he saw an armored figure appear.

"You think you can stop me fool?" Adam said to the armored figure. All the armored figure gave him was a look through his helmet that said " _Your a dead man for trying to hurt a girl."_ Adam then pulled his sword out and began to fight J.P., to his surprise J.P. was keeping up with him in speed and skill. They fought till Adam gave J.P. a strike that knocked both of his knives out of his hands.

"Looks like I'll start with you" Adam said with an evil smile on his face. Right before he could stab J.P., the wall to the right of him exploded. What came through was a large mech that said"The cavalry has arrive!" Adam looked at the mech, thinking he could take it on was then met with a 40mm round. It didn't kill him, but it drained his aura by a lot.

"You got lucky this time fool. Same with you Blake. I will come for you" was all he said before he jumped through one of the shattered windows with lightning speed. J.P. didn't like the man one bit, but he got a feeling they were going to meet again at some point.

* * *

 _ **Back to Alpha Team's view**_

"Damn J.P.! If I didn't have my active radar pulse going I would have never seen you!" Johnson said through the Ogre's external speakers. J.P. gave him a thumbs up before going over to help the girl with black hair who was still on the floor.

"This is gonna be one _loooonnng_ night" Johnson said to himself before exiting the titan to help J.P. out

* * *

 **JESUS this was a long chapter. It took me nearly 4 hours to write this, trying to find creative ways and ideas was kinda hard for me but I pulled through. If the action scenes seem a little crappy, I understand, I'll try to make them better. Don't forget to review and send me ideas for the story. Also I need some ideas for melees the pilots can use besides the combat knives. If you guys have an idea tell me in a review or a PM. Till next time~YellowFellow19**


	3. Chapter 3: Clean Up

Chapter 3:Clean Up

 **By the way I will begin to refer each team member by their first names as of now, just to let you all know. Enjoy.**

* * *

Blake laid there, trying to process what happened in the last few minutes. First she was thrown to the ground by Adam, about to get stabbed, then saw someone stopped the blade from hitting her. As she was replaying the scene in her mind, J.P. was standing over her, wondering if she was paralyzed from what happened.

"Hey J.P., you think she's alright?" asked James as he ran over. J.P. gave him a "I don't know" Shrug as a response. They both looked at her for a minute, then decided it was best to move her to somewhere safe. As they were picking her up Yang had climb through the shatter window and was making her way towards them.

"Hey! What do you two think your doing?!"

James and J.P. looked towards where they heard the voice came from, only to find a blond haired girl with fire colored eyes looking at them."Relax miss, we're on your side. We're moving her to a safe location till she recovers." James and J.P. then continued to move Blake through the cafeteria towards the giant hole that the Ogre made. Yang decided to follow them and they headed out towards the evacuation point.

* * *

 _ **Kyle's side**_

"Looks like they got it covered" Kyle whispered to Davy."Yeah it seams so, what do we do now?" Davy asked back. Kyle thought for a moment, wondering if anymore students were still inside the school." Well, this is what we do first. We go and look for more survivors and if we don't find any then we do a clean up and secure a safe zone near the school." Kyle then activated his comlink."James, J.P., Garrett, get that girl to evac, then ask any one of the teens if more survivors are in the school. Meet up at that statue infront of the school once done over." "Copy, over and out" came back as the response.

"Alright, let's haul ass and get anyone else out" Kyle said to Davy. "Roger that Gramps, where do we go first, inside or towards the that giant tower over there?" "Inside first, then we go to the tower. Lets move" Kyle said back. Both of them ran into the school, searching each room as fast as they could, they finally reached a room with 2 elevators."So whats our choice now? We could turn back and go to the tower or we go and see where these elevators lead to" Davy stated.

"We check what these elevators lead to, then we go to the tower, we don't have a lot of time left." Kyle replied back. Davy went over to the control panel next to the elevators and pushed the up button on it. The two men then waited for the elevators to come down to them. They expected an empty elevator to come down for them, only to find two teens stumble out. One was a male that wore clothes like an average teenage boy, except it had small armor plates attached all around him and he was carrying a sword with a shield. The other was a teenage girl that wore armor similar to a spartan from the ancient times with a spear and a shield.

"Hey kid, where does the elevators lead to? Are there anymore survivors that were with you?" Kyle asked the teenage boy."To Ozpin's office, right now he's fighting Cinder down below us" came back a reply."Hmm, I'm guessing Ozpin is the school's headmaster and he's fighting a boss of the enemy right now." Kyle thought. "Can you tell me how we can get down there and help?" "I can but what your up against, you guys are no match, she can kill all of us with out breaking a sweat. We need to find Glynda and Qrow and get them down there." Kyle thought about this for what seemed to be an eternity till he finally answered. "Ok, we go find the two you are looking for."

The four of them then headed out towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

 _ **At the Evac Point**_

The three had just arrived and had gave Blake to her teammates. They asked if any of them knew anyone was still inside, but all that came back was a I don't know or a no."Well crap. Looks like its clean up time boys" Garrett said to his two companions. As they were about to leave a blur of red went past them an towards the group."Well thats one more person we don't have to go find" James joked."Oh come on, stop being lazy, we have a job to do" Garrett said to his friend. The trio then headed out towards the statue with the two titans in tow. The got to the statue finding the other two already there.

"Hey Gramps, everything good on your end?"

"Yeah, but we got a slight problem"

"And that would be?"

"Look up and find out yourself." The three then looked up, only to find a large dragon with red eyes flying over head."What the hell is that?!" Garrett said in surprise. The dragon then flew towards the school's tower." Well, whatever that is, we need to take it down and were going back towards that tower." Kyle said back."Are your crazy Gramps! We could get killed!" Garrett yelled back at him."Well, there is still one survivor up there, if we don't get there now, shes a goner."

"Wait, how do you know its a she?" James asked."Well you see, Davy and I were with her until she decided to go back for some reason and we came to get you guys."

"FINE, but we better get out alive" Garrett said in defeat. The five then ran towards the tower at full speed.

"Command, this is Alpha one, you may begin dropping in Bravo and Charlie teams. Along with Grunts Clean Up is ago over" Kyle said into his comlink."We read you loud and clear, reinforcements will arrive ETA 30 seconds, good luck."

"This has been one hell of a night" Kyle thought.

* * *

 **I'm Back! I can finally get a chapter out, I was on vacation and I had home work that I still had to do before school, those are the reasons why I couldn't update for the past 2 and half weeks. Well I hope you all are enjoying this so far, May take 2-5 days before I can get the next chapter up. Still trying to make this story sound better. Got any suggestions? PM me the suggestion. Till next time~YellowFellow19**


	4. Chapter 4:Author's Note

Hey guys YellowFellow here with an author's note. The reason why I haven't been uploading is because school started up again and I have been having one _hell_ of a week. Other than that I've been getting loads of home work to do. By the time I get done I am either too tired or I have something else to do. I know how it feels to wait for something like this, I'm just like you all, I also have fanfictions that I like to read and I am waiting to be updated. No worries though the next chapter will be out by Wednesday I promise. Its somewhat done, just need to add a little more and throw some creative ideas in there. Well till then comrades, have a good day~YellowFellow19

P.S. here's some sort of preview of the next chapter.

"They had just gotten to the tower when they saw a young girl wearing red and black about to run up the tower."You see that girl?! We're following her up there! Ready up you jump packs because were about to have one hell of a fight!" The five then proceeded to follow the girl up the tower, ready to fight whatever was up there."

UPDATE:So I kinda broke my promise here, I totally forgot about uploading the next chapter. I've just been really busy here and there. So I have decided to move the date to Saturday. Its 80% complete, just needs a few tweaks and it will be ready for reading. I'm really sorry I couldn't get it out in time. Its a longer chapter so its a something to look forward to.


	5. Chapter 5:The Beginning of a Recovery

**Chapter 4(Or 5 if you count it that way) The Beginning of a Recovery**

 _ **Sgt. Major Kyle side**_

Bright lights began lighting up the night sky as Drop Pods made their descent towards the ground. Kyle and his team were pushing their way back as the reinforcements began cleaning up. Before the team got to the tower Kyle got a transmission on his comlink. "Sgt. Major! This is Squad 3 Recon. We have spotted enemy personnel trying to leave the AO. Permission to engage sir?" "What type of enemy personnel are we talking about over" Kyle replied back over the comlinks while running."They look human sir! But it looks like those half animal/half human group that lives here. They do have weapons and are beginning to leave. We need your answer now! over."

"Squad 3 you have my permission to engage. IF possible get some POWS over." "Not only do we have to fight the creepy creatures, we have to fight another enemy faction. This is getting interesting" Kyle thought to himself. The five reached the bases of the tower, only to find the girl in white again and another one wearing red.

"Seems like we meet again Snow White" Kyle said jokingly."Excuse me, do you know who your talking to?" the one in white retaliated back."Relax, I was kidding, we need to save whoever is up there right now. If you planning on helping out, you might want to do it now." Kyle replied back. She nodded and created snowflake like glyphs that ran from the girl in red to all the way up the tower.

"Think you can do it Ruby?" "Of course I can!" The girl in red then ran on the glyphs and began making her way up the tower."You see that girl?! We're following her up there! Ready up your jump packs because we're about to have one hell of a fight!" The five then proceeded to follow the girl up the tower, ready to fight whatever was up there.

* * *

 _ **Ruby's side**_

She was interested in the armored men following her, she wanted to see what weapons they had and what armor they wore, but she would save that for a later date. She was focused on getting to the top to save Pyrrha, minutes before Jaune had called Weiss on her scroll, informing them Pyrrha was indanger at the top of the tower. When she got to the top, she saw Pyrrha on her knees, Cinder was floating infront of her, bow and arrow in hand, ready to fire. Before she could do anything Cinder fired the arrow right into Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha then sounded like she was choking, and within seconds she glowed orange and faded into ashes. Seeing her friend just disappear infront of her, she was suddenly plunged into a depression. "Son of a b***h! Open fire!" Ruby then hear gunshots and saw bullets flying towards Cinder, only to be melted by her. Wanting to get revenge for killing her friend she screamed "no" and a white flash came from her eyes, blinding everyone and erasing everything touched by it. She then blacked out and hit the ground cold.

* * *

 _ **Kyle's side**_

Right when he got to the top of the tower, the roof was missing, along with the walls and there was much debris laying on the floor. He then saw the girl in Spartan armor on her knees. He was just about to go help her up when he saw an arrow fly into her chest. She then breathed her last breath and then faded into ashes. Seeing a survivor killed, it enraged him, it triggered flashbacks and he wasn't gonna let the girl in red die either. "Son of a B***h! Open fire!" he yelled to the others and together they unleashed a lead wall right at the women who was floating in mid air. Unfortunately, all their bullets hit a protective barrier and they all melted. They he heard a scream and was then blinded. Next thing he knew he was thrown off the tower and crashed into the ground below him hard.

"Oh god. That hurt. Hey Davy, remind me to never, EVER do that again. Damn my back hurts like hell." Kyle mumbled as he tried to get back up. "Don't have to tell me Gramps, I'm gonna need to get checked by Dr. Patterson's after this" Davy responded back. "You only wanted to go there so you can flirt with her, don't you Davy?" Garrett snickered. "Hey Garrett, want to do me a favor? Shut the hell up and that's an order."

"Jeez, someone's salty tonight" John said, defending his friend. J.P. was the first one on his feet, checking the perimeter. The five then regrouped."Alright it looks like J.P. and John are in the best condition. I want you two to go back up there and get that girl out of there. The tower can fall at any minute, so double time it." Kyle ordered the team. "Roger Gramps we're on it." The two then went back up the tower while the others began setting up an LZ for pickup. "This is Sgt. Major Kyle on all channels. Begin Evacuation process, we're done for tonight" Kyle said into the comlink. A bunch of replies came back through saying roger or yes sir. Minutes later, the two came back from the top of the tower with another person.

"Sir, we have a guest joining us tonight, his names Qrow, he says he's the uncle of the girl in red" John reported to Kyle."If that's the case then have him come with us, our ride will be here ETA 40 sec. out" 40 seconds later the dropship appeared and landed infront of them."Looks like you had one hell of a night boys!" The pilot yelled from his seat. "Of course it was, I just can't wait till we get back so I can get a drink" Kyle replied back. "Drinks you say? Mind if I join you?" Qrow suddenly asked. "I guess, we can have a chat while we're at it."

"Well first we have to go to the safe zone so I can check on my other niece" Qrow then said. "Do you know where the safe zone is at?" Kyle then asked. "Yeah, just go past the buildings over there and its behind a hill. Flares will be lit up to make a LZ."

"John, relay that info to the pilot." John then got up and went into the cockpit. They flew in silence for the next 5 minutes and then touched down at the safe zone. Everyone unloaded from the dropship and they began navigating through the safe zone. It wasn't very a good looking one either, a few tents were set up and there was many injured students. "Well, this doesn't looked too great" Kyle mumbled to himself. "We're doing the best we can, just everything in a mess right now." Somehow, Qrow had heard Kyle say something and that was his reply. "Well, we can get some supplies for you guys and some fire bases set down here. I just have to contact our ship" Kyle suggested. "You would have to talk to Glynda about that, the headmaster is... not here at the moment." Qrow was a little hesitant when saying the last part, as Kyle knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well team, looks like we are gonna have to go find Glynda." "Wonder if she's a good looking one" Garrett told his buddy. "Can it, we have a job to" Davy shot at him. "What?! A man can't have a thought at it?"

The five then split up to go find "Glynda."

* * *

 **ITS FINALLY OUT! Sorry about for the wait guys, I've been just really busy. Also this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I decided to split it up into two chapters. As a preview the next chapter will involve the characters going on a mission. I am basing this off of the COD MW mission "Crew Expendable."(I do not own that, all the credit of that level goes to them and I am just using as a baseline and to give me a general idea.) Anyways I hope to get this up soon, maybe within a week and half, but till then~YellowFellow19 P.S Leave a review if you like, any ideas are welcome :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Action

**Chapter 5(or6) Back in Action**

 **Safe Zone-Just past 2 AM**

The five had been searching for Glynda for the past two hours. They had stopped at a near by water station and began discussing their next move. "She's gotta be here somewhere, the Safe Zone isn't very large." Davy was the first to speak while the others were taking a drink. "She might not be here after all, who knows she could have left us" James deadpanned.

"One way or another, we need to find her or this safe zone isn't gonna be very safe. Lets move out!"

"Roger Gramps!"

The group began to move out towards the center of the safe zone when they spotted Qrow talking to a woman with blonde hair.  
"Hey let's go see what's Qrow's up to" Garrett pointed pointed towards the two and the five made there way over. "Hey Qrow what ya up to?" Kyle asked.  
"I was just talking to Glynda about you guys." The five looked over the woman who was standing next to him. She looked fairly young, she wore glasses and had a professional attire on.  
"So from what I have heard from Qrow, you men can help us out?" was the first thing she said to the group.  
"Yes ma'am, we can help build you guys a small fire base and some structures, kind of like a small town if you look at it like that" Kyle stated."We don't have much of a choice right now, I guess we're gonna have to trust you on it. Thanks for the help." She replied. "Just doing what we can do to help ma'am."

"By the way, We never caught your name."  
"I am Sergeant Major Kyle Gutierrez of the Militia or MCOR, this is my team" Kyle stated. "Well, we better get moving, the structures will be completed by dawn ma'am, till then we will report back to our ship." The five along with Qrow made there way back to the dropship that was sitting at the LZ ever since they landed. What they found was that the pilot and co-pilot were in a intense game of cards and there was a pile of cash sitting between them.  
"Who's winning?" Garrett asked as he was sitting down.  
"Jack's winning so far, but I have a trick up my sleeve" The co-pilot responded.  
"Mind taking us back before finishing the game?" Both pilots got up and went into the cockpit and the familiar noise of the engine was to be heard. The rest of the group filed in and they flew in silence to the _Cambridge._ The dropship had entered Hangar bay 4 and touched down. Most of the grunts had made it back with some dropships still carrying some back.

The six then began to make there way to the entertainment section of the ship when Kyle spotted Recon 3. Jogging over, the leader of Recon 3 saw him.  
"Hey Sgt. we got a few POWS just like you requested." The leader greeted him. "Nice. Take them to integration and get some shut eye." "Will do sir, have a good night."  
"You too." Kyle then rejoined the group and they made their way to the bar. The four others sat down at a table while Kyle and Qrow sat down at the bar itself. "Hey bartender! Get me the usual!" Kyle shouted into the back room.  
"Coming right up sir!" came back a reply. "Go ahead pick something you like" Kyle told Qrow.  
Raising an eye brow "Anything?" Qrow gave Kyle a look he knew he was gonna regret before continuing.  
"If that's the case, what's the strongest drink you guys got?" Kyle didn't want to tell him, but he didn't want to want to catch the wrong end of the barrel.  
"Alright, if you can handle it, just ask for Phoenix's Light."

The bartender came around with a tall mug and set it down in front of the two men. "Anything for you sir?" the bartender asked.  
"Get me one Phoenix's Light please" Qrow said with an evil grin. The bartender sighed and picked up the phone sitting on the counter behind him.  
"Hello? I need a janitorial crew up here, we may have a Code Blue. Thank you." The bartender then began to prepare one of the strongest drinks known to man.

While they were waiting on the drink Kyle began to talk. "So I might as well get to the point. You want to know where we came from and why were here. In exchange, we want to know more about your planet. Deal?"  
"Deal. You can start."  
Taking a large gulp from his mug, Kyle began explaining who they were and what they did. "So we colonized about 400 worlds before the IMC began taking them over for industrial purposes. The IMC a.k.a. _**Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation**_ was a military organization we were fighting against. They were supported by Earth, the home world of Humanity, well to us at least. Anyways, the colonized planets didn't like what they were doing so long story short, the Militia was formed. We getting our ass kicked constantly at first, then we finally managed to blow a hole in their defenses. Then recently, we were trying to find a weakness and we eventually found out about a critical fueling facility they had. We were tasked with taking information on figuring out to get there. We fought on Base Golden and we were leaving when IMC reinforcements showed up. We were under attack and we made an emergency slipspace jump and we then ended up here. We did some scouting of the planet to make sure no IMC personnel was here and that's when we found the school under attacked. End of story." Right when Kyle finished the bartender came back with Qrow's drink.

"I wish you the best of luck sir" The bartender then walked over to the janitorial crew, waiting for the vomit to be spilled.  
"Alright I'll tell you about Remmant." Qrow explain the Great War between the kingdoms and about the Grimm taking over. He also explain how people have a special trait called aura, it protected a person's body through its soul and how it can only be unlocked naturally. He also explain semblances along with who the Faunus were.  
"So you're saying that the White Fang is a group of Faunus that were peacefully protesting for rights till now and they began using violence." Kyle stated.  
"Pretty much" Qrow deadpanned. "What just happened a few hours ago was part of their plan to take over. But you get the basic idea. That's the end of my story." Qrow then proceeded to down his drink in one go.

"Oh boy here it comes" The bartender cringed at the sight of Qrow drinking it all in one go. He closed his eyes and waited for the vomit to slap the floor, only it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw the whole drink finished and Qrow was just fine.  
"Ok, how did you just down the strongest drink known to man without breaking a sweat!?" Kyle practically screamed.  
"I'll say, that's a pretty strong drink, but I've drank worse." Everyone in the bar looked at him in awe.  
" Well that is pretty impressive Qrow, not gonna lie. Let's get back down to the ground and help out with the construction." The two then began to walk out of the bar. "Team, lets get moving!" Kyle shouted to the lone table in the corner of the bar.  
"Roger Gramps."

* * *

 _ **3 AM, Bridge**_

Captain Sims was sitting in the Captain's chair when the LT. walked up to him. Handing him a tablet of the ship's status,  
"Sir, the ship's shield is back up and running, the hull is at 95% efficiency. Our weapon systems are back online and are in working condition."  
"Hm. That's good. Mind telling me what this warning note means LT.?" the captain asked. "Well, you see, when we made that jump, it seems we overloaded the drive with power and its basically a French fry now. We may not be leaving for a long time sir."  
"GOD DAMN IT!" the captain thought. "Has Baker started repairs yet?"  
"Yes sir, but we don't have all the parts to get it operational, we might have to wait for help to arrive." The Captain seemed lost in thought for what felt like eternity till he gave an answer. "Drop a distress beacon and transmit it on all MCOR channels. Until then we set up shop on this planet."  
"Aye Sir."

* * *

 _ **FIRE BASE ALPHA 1**_

 _ **8 AM, Construction of Base is 80% complete**_

 _ **Ruby POV**_

When she woke up, she felt a massive headache and she was in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw other students there as well, some worse off, some better. She sat up and tried to look for a clock when she spotted her dad talking to one of the nurses. "Dad!" Her dad looked towards the voice, seeing his daughter up and awake.  
"Ruby!" He ran over and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank god your ok! I was worried you were hurt" her father said with a worried tone.  
"I'm fine, just have a little headache. Anyways what happened last night? Where's Yang? My team? Those armored guys? Where are we?" Ruby asked in a super fast pace.  
"Calm down Ruby I'll answer all those questions one at a time. Your Uncle Qrow found you with those armored men. You were brought to the safe zone we had established and then was transferred to this hospital when they build it. Yang and the others are sleeping in the barracks area and I think those armored guys are sleeping as well. We are at the outskirts of Vale, they have set up guard towers and walls so we don't have to worry about the grimm."

"Ok, thanks dad. I think I'll rest here for a little bit more." Ruby then lied back down on the bed and her dad got up.  
"Ok, when you feel better go ahead and explore the place, try to find those armored guys and thank them. I have to head back to Signal, stay safe ok?"  
"Yep will do dad." Her father then left the hospital, leaving her alone for the next half hour. She decided to get up and check out the place, signing the check out sheet before she left. Not knowing which way to go she decided to go right, following the hallway till she found a map. She saw all sorts of places to go to, her main interests was the armory, training ground, and the barracks. She decided to go outside first before going to those places and as she walked out the front door, a large mechanical foot stomped down 5 feet in front of her. She looked up and found a large robot carrying support beams walking towards an area under construction. As she stared in awe, she was suddenly bumped into.

"Hey sorry about that, you ok?"  
Ruby looked up and saw one of the armored men she saw last night. "Yeah, I'm ok. I saw you last night! You guys look sooooooo cool!"  
"Uh, thanks I guess, well I've got to get to the barracks, I'll see you later" The man started to jog off before Ruby stopped him. "Hey can I go with you? My friends might be there."  
"Sure why not, I'm PFC James Johnson, what's your name?" "I'm Ruby Rose of team RWBY, nice to meet you James." The two shook hands and then headed off to the barracks.

* * *

 _ **James POV**_

They both made it to the barracks within five minutes. The barracks was a complex of buildings that could house up to an entire town(Equal to about 15k people). Painted a dark green, had bullet proof windows that could open, ran on both solar energy and chemical energy, had lighting and hot water(thankfully), what more could you ask for? Anyways the two went into the little office building that was next to the first large barrack.  
"So team RWBY was it?" James asked the girl.  
"Yep, just look for the names Weiss, Blake, and Yang." James then typed in those names into the holographic screen and all three names came up. "Looks like your team in in building two, floor 1, room number 2..4...2, huh." Ruby was confused when he said those numbers slowly.  
"Something wrong?" she asked. "No, just that your room is actually right next to my team's room. Lucky eh?" Ruby was excited to here this as she could inspect all their equipment and ask all the questions she wanted.

The two then walked over to building, following the hallway that took them to rooms 240-300. They first stopped at room 241, Alpha Team's room. "Oh by the way, you're gonna need a holo key in order to get in." Ruby didn't know what a holo key was so she pulled out her scroll.  
"Is this what you mean?" she asked him. Chuckling at what she said, "kind of, I think I can program that to work, but there suppose to be these kind of keys." James pushed a button on his left arm gauntlet and a small chip with a glowing screen came out.  
"It looks like this, and for us pilots we just have it connected to our gauntlets so we don't have to dig them out every time, but if you come in with me I can program it to work." Ruby nodded and James unlocked the door to the room. What they saw was what they didn't expect. Blake and J.P. were sitting at a small table playing cards with a small lamp lighting up the table.  
"Uhhh, J.P. watcha doing?" James asked his quiet partner. J.P. looked at him and showed him his cards and gave him a visual demonstration of what game they were playing. "Ah, the classic game of goldfish eh?" J.P. just shrugged and pointed at Blake. "So she wanted to play it, Makes sense, I mean she's part cat after all.

"Wait how do you know I'm part cat" Blake asked while starting to draw Gamble Shroud.  
"Well, when you have an x-ray visor built into your helmet that can see the skeleton of a person, kinda hard to not see those cat ears."  
"Point taken." Blake then put Gamble Shroud down and continued her game with J.P.

"Ok Ruby, let me see that device." Ruby handed James the device as he sat down in front of a small monitor. He booted it up and the Militia logo popped up on the screen before switching to his desktop. The only think about his desktop was that the picture was kinda embarrassing. It was a picture of his most favorite anime characters, a fourth of them being girls with cat ears.  
"OH SHIT!" James tried to pull up a internet browser to hide it but both girls and J.P. saw the picture. "You guys saw nothing. NO-TH-ING." J.P. just shook his head in disappointment while Ruby just giggled.  
"Anyways" James said in an annoyed tone, he plugged in the scroll to a small port in the monitor. After a few minutes he unplugged it and gave it back to her. Raising his visor, "That should do the trick, just wave it over the door scanner and it should open." Ruby took her scroll back and then grabbed a folded chair and unfolded it next to Blake.

* * *

 _ **Sgt. Kyle's POV-10 AM**_

He woke up to a strange sound that sounded like metal hitting the floor. He instantly sat up, drawing his Hammond and aiming it at the source. He found James at the other end with the girl in red he saw last night.  
"James, would you care to explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" James looked at him confused for a second, then realizing his CO was awake.  
"Oh morning Gramps, I was just showing Ruby here how to load the Kraber, but she accidently dropped the clip on the ground." Kyle just fell back onto the bed and covered his eyes.  
"Just keep quiet for the next hour ok?"

* * *

 _ **James POV**_

He picked up the clip and the put it back into the weapon. "This thing fires 14.5x114mm or a .57 cal bullet for short. Can kill a target in one shot, and if I take it to the burn card modding table back on our ship, I can make this baby fire explosive rounds." Ruby's eyes were gleaming and she was practically drooling over the weapon and the information she just heard.  
"I'll show you my weapon." She then pulled off Crescent Rose off her back. "This is a large scythe that also is a sniper rifle" she said while she transformed it. She was right, it was taller than her and did have a clip along the shaft of the weapon.  
"That's very cool Ruby, say, what if we threw in the Kraber as the sniper rifle on your Scythe?" Ruby nearly fainted when she heard this.  
"That would be sooo cool! But you said it killed people right? I never... killed someone before."

"Don't worry about that part, I have loads of dummy rounds on the ship that won't kill, but sting like son of a b***h. If you really want to mod your weapon, give me a call and I'll see what I can do." Ruby nodded and then James stood up. "Well since we have an hour on our hands, why don't we go down to the firing range?" James asked Ruby.  
"Sure lets go!"

They made their way to the firing range, passing the armory along the way. James had to promised the girl he would take her there so she would calm down. They arrived at a door that had a warning sign and had FIRING RANGE written on it. James grabbed the locking handle on the door and pulled it down, pushing it open(think of the doors on Navy warships). The firing range had 20 stations and had 4 armory stations along the back wall. The range extended to an impressive length of up to a mile(1,609meters). Looking at Ruby,  
"Wanna try the Kraber?" Ruby nodded and he handed her the Kraber. She almost dropped it, thinking the weapon wasn't that heavy. It earned her a laugh from James and she gave a slight pout. "Ok, I'm gonna teach you the right stance for hold and shooting the rifle." They went over to station 16 and James set the target up for 75 meters. "Ok, start by shifting your right leg forward a little. Shoulder the rifle and move your left hand to the forward grip. Lean a little bit forward and keep both eyes open when looking through the scope." Ruby did exactly as instructed, although she was shaking a little from the weight of the weapon.  
"When your ready, fire one round at the target." She took a deep breath in and pull the trigger. What she expect was a clean shot to go through. Except it didn't happen as she thought it would. The kick of the weapon knocked her off her feet, she would have hit the ground if James wasn't there. Secondly, the round hit the very top of the target.  
"...Ok, maybe it wasn't the best shot in the world, don't worry I did the same thing at first. Let me set up the bi-pod for you." They practice for the next half hour, Ruby getting better at shooting the Kraber. James had a go with the Crescent Rose, nailing every bulls eye with every shot.

They left the firing range and then finally stopped at the armory. "Go ahead, take a look around. Just don't touch anything." Ruby went around looking at all the weapons with lightning speed. James let her inspect the weapons a bit longer and then called her so they could get going. They got back to Alpha Team's room and when they unlocked the door, the rest of team RWBY was chatting with Alpha team.  
"Soooooooooo, we miss anything?" James asked the group.

"Nah, your just in time dude, we were introducing each other and talking about each others worlds. Come and sit down." Garrett said while patting the seat next to him. James sat down and for the 3 hours the whole group talked to each to each other. He learned about the planet more and what aura was, along with semblances. He learned the other's names, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.  
"Interesting, guess that's what makes the team name" James thought.

* * *

 ** _One week later Sgt. Kyle's POV_**

The rest of the week was basically recovery for the other students, training for the grunts and pilots station at the base. It was now complete, the finished base had a titan training simulator, a titan repair garage, a hangar bay and an airstrip. Alpha team and RWBY had some bonding time and by the end of the week they were on good terms. It was a Friday morning, both teams were just finishing breakfast when Kyle got a message from the Captain.

"Sgt. Kyle do you copy over." He opened his comlink and spoke into it.  
"Captain Sims this is Sgt. Kyle, reading you loud and clear."

"Sgt. get you and your team down to CC ASAP over." Looking at his team,  
"Alright guys lets go, Captain's got something for us." The 4 followed Kyle, along with Team RWBY. They made it to the Command Center(CC) and all of them filed in. The large monitor on the front wall flickered on with the captain looking at them.  
"Sgt. we have finished integrating the POWS and we have pulled some important information. Thanks to your report, we have a understanding of this world. We have a stolen Atlesian Air Fleet flying near the coast of Vale."  
"How did the White Fang manage to steal a whole air fleet?" Kyle asked.  
"It must have been from the battle a week ago. The POWS have also reveal that they have more secret fleets built and are in the airspace around the world. Anyways I have a mission for your team. You are to board the lead air ship, destroy the transmitter, destroy the ship its self and get out clean. This should send the rest of the fleet away from Vale, allowing us airspace."

"Yes sir, when do we start?"  
"You start at 1800 hours, just as the sun starts to set. a prototype stealth dropship will take you to the fleet. The will also be a storm in the area, so you should be able to get in undetected. I expect some good results Sgt. Go kick some ass."  
"Yes sir!" Kyle was about to dismiss his team when Ruby piped up.  
"Can we go along sir?" Kyle mentally facepalmed and knew if the Captain went along with it, he was gonna have to drink the night away again.  
"Are you capable of upholding the mission young one?" the Captain asked her.  
"Yes and I will do anything I can to help Alpha team."  
"Including killing the enemy?" That sentence hung in the air, the room was dead silent for a minute before Yang said something.  
"Although the four of us have never killed anyone, what they did last week wasn't right. If we want to avenge our fallen friends then I won't hold back." The Captain formed a smile on his face.  
"Wise words young miss, since you four are still very young for killing, just disable the enemy, only kill on a last resort. Sgt. Kyle will watch over you and his is your leader. Am I clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" came the reply from team RWBY.  
"Good, Sgt. Kyle, good luck. Captain signing off." Everyone looked at Kyle, who was starting to die a little on the inside.  
"Alright, if its the Captain's orders then I will accept it. Team RWBY, prepare yourself for the mission. Also, the weapons you have won't do the job properly, no offense."  
"Are you saying our weapons can't do the job!?" Weiss shouted.  
"No, I mean their like the most badass weapons I've ever seen in my life, just if you want to do it silent, I don't think we can throw I silencer on your guys weapons."  
"Point taken."  
"Besides, we can stop by the armory and you can pick out some new temporary weapons and I can get you some Grunt armor unless you prefer your outfits you have on currently." The group then walked over to the armory.  
"Alright, judging from the type of weapons you use, I'd say for Ruby, take a Longbow DMR, customize it to your liking. James, show her the weapon and where to get the attachments." James took Ruby over to the rifle rack and they began talking like nerds on math homework.  
"Yang, use the EVA-8 shotgun, don't try to dual wield it, trust me your gonna wake up real sore. Pierce, show her." The two then walked over to the shotgun rack.  
"Blake, you can either take a CAR SMG, or go dual with the RE-45 pistols. J.P. your up." J.P. motioned her towards the CQC area. "Lastly, Weiss, Since you don't use any form of a fire arm, I say you use the MK5 Smart Pistol. Davy show her how to use it and how to work the targeting system." The entire group was now split up, checking out the new weapons they got.  
"Ok, we meet in the CC at 1745 hours. Davy, get them some grunt armor if they want it and the paint job station is next door if they want to customize it." The group then did there own things for the next few hours.

* * *

 _ **1745 hours, CC**_

When Kyle met them at the CC, he found a whole new team standing in front of him. All of them decided to get on the grunt armor, all colored to their original colors. Ruby had the scout grunt gear on, painted red and black(I don't think this is in the game, just imagine the sniper gear of a pilot slapped onto a grunt, this is just original ideas). She had a Longbow DMR with AOG scope, extended magazine and suppressor. Blake had the CQC grunt gear painted black with dual RE-45s that had suppressors on them. She was also carrying Gamble Shroud with her.  
"Don't worry, I'm only using for a sword" She said when Kyle looked at it. Moving on, Yang also had the CQC grunt gear painted yellow, with a EVA-8 shotgun, it had a high capacity drum mag along with a suppressor. Lastly, Weiss had the regular grunt gear on, painted white. She had a Smart Pistol that had a suppressor attached with a combat knife sheathed on her right thigh. She was also carrying Myrtenaster.

"Well this is pretty interesting, I'm sure you'll all do just fine on this mission." Kyle stated to the team.  
"Gramps, you do not know how hard it was to convince the Ice Queen to get that gear on." Davy pointed out.  
"HEY!" was the respond from Weiss. Kyle just laughed a little before getting serious.  
"Alright, in 15 minutes we're gonna load up and fly out to the mission zone. Lets go over the plan once more." After 5 minutes of briefing the group headed out to the air strip.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kyle asked the group.  
"Yes sir!" was the reply.  
"Alright, lets get this done before dinner time." The group then loaded up on the stealth craft and they flew off towards the growing storm off to the far east.

* * *

 **IT. HAS. BEEN. FINISHED. So sorry for the long wait time. I've been just very very busy with school and I recently joined the fire cadet program at my local fire station, so that's been distracting me from writing this. I have to say I've gotten a little better at writing, but I still kinda suck at it. Well the next chapter will be about this mission and it does hold some surprises for you guys. Remember, review and give me any suggestions you guys got, if you got friends that like RWBY and Titanfall, recommend this to them. Till then my fellow comrades.~YellowFellow19 (P.S. the fire base idea was based off the halo wars fire bases(credit goes to Bungie and 343 as I do not own that) and the barracks are just like regular college dorms.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Author's note

Hello my fellow viewers, this is another author's note about what's been going on and what's going to happen in the future. Now you may be thinking I gave up on this story. Fear not, I haven't. Its just for the past 3 months I've been caught up in many other things in my life. Being in high school isn't fun, and the tests and exams have been stressing. But with that all done and dusted, I finally have time to work on my story. I planned a schedule for update times, and I will have it in effect soon. I plan to update every Saturday, if not that day, it would be on Sunday. Sorry I haven't been updating very much, but I will continue this and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy your day. The next chapter will come out on the 14th, and that's when I will have the schedule in effect, stay tuned comrades.~YellowFellow19


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

Chapter 7:Surprise

 _ **Stealth Dropship, 1755 hours  
Location: Near the East Coast of Vale  
**_ _ **ETA 5 minutes till Operation starts  
**_ _ **No one's POV**_

* * *

The dropship was beginning to near the storm. Off to the left of the dropship in the distance, was the enemy air fleet. Alpha Team was doing a weapon check while Team RWBY just sat in silence.

"5 minutes till drop!" the dropship pilot yelled from the cockpit.

"Roger that. Teams, buddy check each other, we don't want anything to go wrong half way through this mission." Kyle said to the group.

The teams check each other for any thing out of place, checking ammo, armor, gear, the pilots made sure each others jump kits were fueled and in working condition. Once done, they grabbed their weapons and stacked up on each other, waiting for the back bay door to open.

"That storm does not look pretty" James said while looking out the window. He was right, the storm was looked a lot worse than an average storm.

"Hang on, things are gonna get bumpy!" the co-pilot shouted. The dropship was now inside the storm, violent 50-80 mile winds shook the ship. Not only that, the rain that was being produced from the clouds blocked the pilot's vision, not being about to see more than 10 feet ahead of them.

Kyle gripped his R101 Carbine tightly. He had only been on these types of missions one other time, that's where he lost the original CQC pilot of their team. He shook off the memory before it got to him, focusing on the mission that was at hand now.

"Air fleet is in sight! Pushing to lead ship now. ETA 1 minute till drop off!" came from the cockpit. The dropship being a lot sleeker and combined with stealth technology, was undetected by the fleet's radar. The dropship then neared the what they seemed to be the deck.

"Opening bay door now. Good hunting Sgt.!" The back bay door then opened, Kyle shot down a zip line cable onto the deck, he didn't want them getting blown away on the way down.

"GO GO GO!" Kyle shouted over the wind. Everyone zip lined down onto the deck, with Kyle being the last one down. The dropship then flew off into the storm, not being visible anymore.  
"Mag grips on. Push the green button on your left gauntlet Team RWBY" Kyle said into the comlink. With that turned on, it was practically impossible to be blown away now. The teams made their way to one of the maintenance hatches on top of the deck.  
"Alright, here's our ticket in. Davy, your on point." Kyle lifted the hatch up and Davy jumped down.

"Clear." Davy whispered into the comms.

"Copy, lets go, everyone down." Kyle replied. Everyone jumped down and he closed the hatch on the way down. They made their way through what seemed to be a maze till they reached one of the hangars. Kyle raised a fist, signaling a hold to the rest of the group. He then tried to take a look into the hangar without showing his head too much. The hangar wasn't very large, it had 4 fighters and 2 gunships sitting neatly lined up. A few crates were stacked up around and he didn't see any guards patrolling the area.

"Weird, thought they would have some better security" Kyle thought. He then turned around to face the group. "Alright, we search till we find the bridge. We move fast and low. If things hit the fan, well, we might have to shoot our way out. Let's hope that doesn't happen. Let's move out."

The group move past the hangar, taking one of the doors near the rear of the hangar. They moved up one deck, taking out any White Fang member along the way. They didn't kill them though, just to the point that they were knocked out as killing in front of the young huntresses would probably start some PTSD. But that's what dummy rounds were for, they had enough power to knock out a person with a clean headshot. The bullet it self was made of a mixture of harden rubber and ballistics gel, dulled to the point it couldn't break skin but could cause a large welt or a bad bruise. So it was useful for taking down targets non-lethally, and they were much easier to manufacture. Anyways, they passed the CIC, Kyle had J.P. send out an all clear message to the other ships before moving on. They finally reached the Bridge.

"Alright stack up, we breach and clear the bridge, set the explosives, and haul ass back to the hangar for pick up." Kyle told the group. They stacked up against the door, Garrett first on the left and Yang first on the Right. "Garrett, place the charge." In the next 30 seconds, all hell was gonna break loose. "3,2,1, hit it."

The bridge door blew off its hinges and flew into the bridge, smashing into the guy at the wheel. The guy on the console next to him barely had time to react as 4 bullets from Garrett's Spitfire slammed into the back of his head. The guy on the weapons console took out his side arm, only to take 2 shotgun rounds from Yang's EVA shotgun. Blake had threw her Gamble Shroud at the furthest guy away from them, he was standing near the lookout window, so she assumed he was the commander of the ship. The Navigation officer manage to get a shot off at J.P. before a fist connected with his face from the latter. Everything happened in slow motion and it only took exactly 30 seconds for everything to happen. Right after J.P. Punched the navigation officer, everything sped back up to normal time.

"Alright lads, lets work fast, I'm sure someone heard that gunshot. James, find the transmitter and plant a satchel charge on it. The rest of you, lets get some of these Sabre grade charges on the rest of the room, then we place some along the route back to the hangar. So I want Yang, Ruby, Garr-" Kyle was cut off mid-sentence when he saw Blake stare at the doorway. Standing there was a White Fang member, who look like he just got fresh off the boot camp train, looking back at Blake while holding two mugs of some steaming liquid. **(** **Credits to those of you who get the reference xD)** Looking at them, then looking at the red alarm button close to him, he only had one chance to warn the rest of the ship.

"Don't even try buddy" Yang threaten him.

Scared to the point that he could piss his pants without a second thought, he did the only option he had, throw the left mug at the button and run for your dear life. So that's what he did. Ruby tried to shoot the mug before it hit the button, but as luck would have it, she missed. Said mug smacked the button and then shattered into a million pieces, splashing the liquid all over the button and getting into the system it was connected to, rendering it beyond repair.

"Well guys, sh*t just hit the fan hard" Davy deadpanned.

"Well its bout time we leave" Kyle said to him. "Alright we need to haul ass back to the hangar and place those charges along the way. Lets move team!"

The group began to make its way back to the hangar, sticking the Sabre charges here and there. The charges them selves were a disk shaped charge, it could stick to any flat surface and was the size of a regular music CD. As they neared the Hangar, J.P. got a sudden blimp on his HUD's motion sensor. He normally would have ignored it because all that's been showing up were red blimps, but this blimp was a white one, meaning there was a neutral person or a civilian near by, possibly a friendly. The blimp lead down another hallway, away from the Hangar. Not wanting to leave behind a possible friendly, he darted down the hallway.

"J.P. where are you going?! Hangars this way!" Davy yelled to him. J.P. just turned back and gave him a thumbs up, then continued down the hallway and rounded a corner. Davy was about to go after him, but Kyle stopped him.

"Don't worry about him, he's gonna be fine. I've seen his skills. We'll meet him back at the hangar." Kyle reassured. Davy just gave a sigh and continued towards the hangar with the rest of the group.

* * *

 _ **With J.P.**_

He continued to follow the white blimp, finally reaching two White Fang Soldiers pushing what seemed to be a prisoner. He took out one of his combat knives and threw it at the soldier on the left. It struck him right in the left shoulder, before he could scream in pain the knife was pushed further into his body as J.P. punched the handle of the blade. The right soldier pushed the prisoner right into the wall behind him and took out his rifle and began to fire at J.P.

J.P. picked up the soldier he stabbed with the knife by the knife itself and used him as a body shield to soak up the bullets fired at him. Pulling out his RE-45, he fired back at the soldier's knees, trying to disable him so he could get close up. He managed to get the soldier on one knee, that was enough for him to close distance and give him a jump kick to the face. With his two opponents down, he went to go check on the prisoner.

Turns out the prisoner was a girl that was shorter than he was, she had brown and pink hair, with some white strands mixed with the pink. " _That's odd, never seen anyone with a mixed hair color like this"_ J.P. thought. She was handcuffed and had a tracker around her ankle. He shot off the hand cuffs and the tracker, then helped her onto her feet. He got a full look at her face, her eyes were also different colors, the left one being pink and her right being brown, matching her hair color. " _This is the weirdest thing I've seen today, other than that she's kinda cute, wait hold up, don't get distracted J.P. you need to get her and yourself out of her"_

 _"Are you ok?"_ J.P. asked the girl in a barely audible voice. She surprisingly heard him, then she smiled at him and gave him a nod, then pointed at his pistol then at herself.

" _So you need to get your weapon?"_ J.P. asked, trying to understand what she wanted to do. She nodded then pointed back down the hallway at what seemed to be a holding cell. " _Ok, we can go get it and then we go meet my friends at the hangar."_

* * *

 _ **Back at the Hangar with the others**_

"Reloading! Cover me!" James was trying to reload his Kraber for the 7th time, the other times he got cut off when bullets kept flying over his head. And yet no one has given him cover. So he was stuck using his Wingman to defend himself. Luckily this time Ruby came and sat right next to him, giving him cover fire.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hangar, Davy, Garrett, Blake, and Weiss were trying to hold off one of the hangar entrances. Kyle and Yang were taking out ones at another entrance, all of them were separated.

"WHERES OUR DAMN RIDE!" Davy yelled over the gun fire.

"ITS ON ITS WAY, JUST HOLD OFF TILL IT GETS HERE!" Kyle yelled back.

"ITS A SH*T STORM IN HERE! WE'RE GONNA DIE BEFORE IT GETS HERE!" Garrett yelled while helping Weiss suppress a LMG soldier.

"QUIT WHINING AND HOLD THEM OFF" Yang shot back at Garrett.

True, they were in the middle of a war inside the hangar, they were doing the best they could, but they were way outnumbered. If this continued any longer, they would be captured and forced to surrender. And J.P. wasn't back yet. Kyle didn't want to leave him behind, but for all he knew, J.P. could be dead. He shook this thought off. He believed in him. After all, he did read everything on his file, even the censored parts.

They all then heard the familiar sound of the dropship.

"Alright, lets move! Rides here!" Kyle ordered.

They all began to fall back, moving closer and closer to the edge of the hangar, the only problem though was the White Fang were trying to shut the Hangar door.

"Gramps! There trying to cut us off with the door! Were not gonna make it at this rate!" James yelled.

Kyle looked over at the control room, he could see someone at the console up there. He then aimed at the target and unloaded live rounds into the glass of the control room, killing the guy at the console. He was hoping that the grunt would fall back and pull the lever he had in his hand to open the door back up, but instead the grunt fell forward and pushed the lever all the way forward.

"I need someone to get up there and open it! Davy! if you can get up the-" Once again, Kyle was cut off, as he saw J.P. emerge with a girl at the control room. He couldn't help up give a smile. He knew his private could do it. "Never mind! J.P.'s got it! Everyone to the dropship now!"

They all hauled ass to the dropship, everyone making it in except J.P. and that mysterious girl. J.P. picked up the girl bridal style, and then jumped out of the broke window, using his jump pack to slow his descent. Running as fast as he could, he was trying to make it to the dropship, jumping over crates and dodging enemy fire. He was almost there until a Paladin jumped right infront of him. The Paladin tried to grab him, but he used his jump pack to slide to the left and barely missed the mechanical hand grabbing him. J.P then tried to jump over a stack of crates next to the Paladin's foot, only to be knocked back by the other hand. Remembering he had a girl in his arms, he used his back to land, making sure the girl didn't get hurt.

"We need to help him get out of there!" Blake was looking worried about J.P., as well as his teammates.

"Gramps! We need to get him out of there now!" James shouted to his Sgt., but his Sgt. was already formulating a plan.

"Alright I got an idea. Davy, you said you need a new titan since your old one was getting worn out right?" Kyle asked Davy. Knowing what his Sgt. was about to do, he replied "You got it Gramps, its on the way."

"Hey Baker! I need you to drop my titan at these coordinates" Davy said into his comlink.

"Uhh sure I guess, but you do know this is over the ocean right?" Baker replied.

"Don't worry, its for a good use and its worth it"

"Alright, stand by for Titanfall!"

In the next few seconds, they heard a rumbling sound from the sky. They couldn't see what it was, but they all knew what was coming down. In the next second, the hangar looked completely normal with a killer robot about to take there comrade away. In the next second, a part of the hangar was missing, along with the Paladin.

"Nice! Alright J.P. get your ass over here!" Kyle said into the comlink.

J.P., not knowing what just happened, then got up and ran to the dropship, jumping off the edge and using his jump pack to get inside the dropship.

"Pilot! Everyone's aboard, lets get out of here!" Kyle yelled into the cockpit.

"Roger that! Warp in 3!" was the response.

"Davy, James, blow the charges."

Both men complied and right before they warped, the ship then started to blow up, twisted shards of medals flying around, bodies mixed in and screams could be heard. They warped out of there right before the whole ship exploded, causing the other ships to retreat back to safer waters(That's just an expression, there still in the air and there moving to a safer area with more allies, if you got confused by that).

* * *

 _ **On the way back to base**_

"WOO! We did it!"

The group was celebrating since they completed the mission, giving each other hi-fives, handshakes, any celebration move you can think of. However, a certain cat girl was have a chat with our silent private.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt any where" Blake asked J.P., clearly she was worried about him.

" _Yeah, I'm ok thanks for worrying about me though"_ J.P. said back in a low voice.

"Are you sure? You could have died back there! That was really reckless" She responded.

" _I know, but if I was holding back the evac, you guys should have left me, I rather have you guys get out over my own life."_ J.P. said that last part much quieter, but Blake still heard him.

"Don't say that! I'm sure your Sgt. would never leave you behind, if anything, I wouldn't leave you behind."

J.P. smiled under his helmet. It was nice to have someone care for him, he hadn't felt something like this in a long time, as the last time he felt this was when he was with his parents. He thought back to those times, when his mom and dad cared about him and were still with him. He wished to get a good education and help his family out, get a good job, live a happy life, maybe enjoy it. But that dream was crushed when the IMC came to his home town. His father tried to defend there home while his mother had sent him and his younger sister into hiding. That was the last time he saw them. When he came back later that night, he didn't find anything. No body, only blood. He could only assume his parents were dead, and he wanted to avenge them. That's when he started to shut himself off from the rest of the people he knew. He joined the Militia soon after his parents "death", leaving his sister behind. She didn't want him to go, but he was insistent. He now regretted that. He didn't know what happened to her. He hoped she was alive, as he didn't know her whereabouts now.

Blake saw him space out, she let him do this for around 3 minutes before she asked if he was ok. It took him a second to gain his sense and come back to reality.

" _Yeah I'm all good, but its nice to have a friend like you. Come to think of it, your my first real friend that I have now. My team doesn't count as I have to be with them, but they're good guys. But thanks for being a good friend Blake."_

She slightly blushed at that, she could already tell he was a good guy to have as a friend and to be around.

They were soon nearing the base, everyone wanted to grab something to eat and relax, but one certain girl was give a death stare at the youngest girl.

" _We need to have a nice and long chat Red."_

* * *

 **I'm finally back guys! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, as I finally got it out. Its been in production since November, but I got so caught up that I couldn't finish it. But now I finally have some free time, so why not use that time for writing chapters? I am a little rusty as some of the actions in this chapter may need some work but I'll nail it eventually. Also if you got the reference half way through the chapter, congrats. The original content is owned by Rooster Teeth and I give them the credit for it. But still I had to include it and its still a great episode to watch. Now I know TitanFall 2 is out, but I don't think I'm gonna add anything from it into this story because these guys are stranded and there from the first TitanFall and TitanFall 2 is set further into the future. I don't know, tell me what you guys think, should I add anything in from the second game? I've also been keeping up with the 4th season of RWBY. Its been really good so far and I really like where its going. I'm not sure about putting anything from season 4 into this story, maybe some of the characters and events, but nothing super major.**

 **Now you may have some questions. What about team RWBY and Pyrrha's death? How do the White Fang get knocked out from those shots? How come none of them have PTSD? Well to answer the first question: Don't worry, they will be connected with it, they won't ignore it. Second: I know everyone on Remmant has aura, but not everyone has unlocked it, and as a recruit of the White Fang or just a regular soldier of the White Fang, I'm sure they don't have it unlocked. Well not all of them at least. And finally the third question: Well they haven't killed anyone, the only death scene written in this chapter was the guy in the control room, but there was a firefight going on, so no one noticed. Yeah, the whole ship exploded and killed everyone, but Team RWBY didn't witness the death as they were warped away before it happened. I may have them get accustomed to killing, but that's a decision I have to make with your guys feedback.**

 **I also must thank BrokenLifeCycle, as he's the one who has helped me with writing, and still is. Well, till the next chapter, have a good day comrades.~YellowFellow19**

 **P.S., this was originally suppose to come out on the 14th, but I decided to upload today on the 15th.**


End file.
